classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Libby Tanner
=Libby Tanner= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/libbytanner_2038b.png Name: Elisabeth 'Libby' Adelaide Tanner Gender: Female Age: 36 Birthdate: April 14, 2011 Birthplace: SPACE! Hometown: ...somewhere. Has more or less adopted Redford as her hometown. Height: 5'6" Weight: 122 lbs Build: Slim side of average Eye Color: Blue on the left, brown on the right Hair Color: Naturally reddish-brown; dyed green Parents: Jim and Catherine Tanner Status: Single IM Screen Name: HappyLittleGoth Player: Cameo Theme Song: Just Like Heaven by the Cure Appearance She looks like the doll, I guess: a smiley goth chick (her brand of goth being fairly girly -- in particular, she likes lacy loligoth-esque skirts) with bicolored eyes and green hair. Personality Libby's a perky goth. She's almost always cheerful, and loves to playfully tease people; Libby was more emo and inclined to keep to herself in the past, but this is now confined to when she's feeling depressed. In fact, she takes perkiness to extremes; she was back to being bubbly about five minutes after losing an eye. Although few if any people know this IC -- it's a well-kept secret -- the reason for this is that she suppresses her negative emotions in favor of the perky facade unless she's by herself, rather than just being inhumanly perky by nature. She falls in love - or at least in crush - with close female friends very easily (although, in Emily's case, the crush came first), but is too shy to try and move from a crush to a relationship, in an odd exception to her usual outgoing personality. (Although, in an odd contrast to her shyness about initiating proper relationships, she's pretty shameless about making lecherous comments.) She's working on this, though. And while she was extremely romantically clueless as a teenager due mostly to lack of experience, that's been long since excised. Her hobbies include capoeira, making clothes (at least for the most part, she sews her own outfits), and RPGs both tabletop and online. Libby's also a devout-but-liberal Christian, although she's drifted away from practising Catholicism specifically. Power Power Class:'1 Libby's power works in two different ways (which could conceivably also be considered two closely related powers, depending on your interpretation): she nulls all powers within a six-foot radius of her body, and she's a total dead zone for direct (not necessarily conscious or intentional, just direct) use of powers even outside that radius; for example, a telepath could not read her mind regardless of their distance, whereas a telekinetic could chuck bits of scenery at her so long as they weren't actually standing inside the null field, since that's an indirect use of the power. The latter example is a bit complicated, though, because it is also impossible to use powers to remotely manipulate things inside the field: telekinetically guided projectiles would immediately enter a natural trajectory for their speed, mass, direction, et al upon crossing the border, for instance. (Whether this impedes the projectiles' ability to strike her depends on whether the telekinetic used their power to ''throw them in the proper direction or knock already flying things towards her, or if they were sort of telekinetically carrying them at high speed.) With regards to less clear-cut cases: If someone's power is, or requires, transforming into an alternate physical state, they would be forced out of it upon crossing the boundary. (This could be quite embarrassing if they lose their clothes in the transformation; it could also be painful or even fatal if they happen to be in a confined space that they couldn't fit into as a human.) Physical mutations - wings, tails, animal ears, wacky hair/eye colors, the list goes on - stay put, but, unless they're solely cosmetic, whatever special abilities and/or harmful side effects they granted will revert to the human norm; for example, a wingie wouldn't have their wings fall off or disappear or anything, but they would be unable to fly, someone with large animal-style ears would only be able to hear as well as a human, and someone whose power halts their aging process would start aging at a normal rate. In the event that someone relies on continuous use of their power or someone else's power to stay alive, coming too close to Libby will likely cause them to die. (The result will be similar if she wanders too close to someone doing something that would kill them if it weren't for their power; for example, lifting very large objects and suddenly losing one's superstrength, or being shot at and losing the benefit of being immune to bullets.) However, depending on the power and the entity making use of it (those who originated as normal humans are unlikely to benefit from this, except if the power keeping them alive can also resurrect the dead), they may or may not come back to life after exiting the nullification zone. '''Note for players: Since I could go on for several times the size of this already lengthy entry and still not cover everything, if you still don't know what would happen to X character and/or in Y situation, or I worded something confusingly and you don't know what I meant by it, ask me. Background Not much to say; she used to live on the station, then the Tanners came to Redford at some point. There's also the situation with her mom, of course, which Libby adamantly refused to talk about to anyone outside of the family; she still isn't likely to discuss the subject (it being pretty much the only thing that's managed to dent her cheerfulness), but it's been resolved now. Libby's teen years were marked by a crush on her best friend Emily, although that faded into the background after a while, particularly after she met her short-time girlfriend Monica. They'd hit an awkward spot previously, and the whole relationship got catapulted out the window when Libby slept with her other best friend Walter due to convoluted circumstances involving artificially induced naughty dreams and a slimy impostor. Thanks to Murphy's Law, the only instance of heterosexual sex Libby ever had led to a pregnancy. She gave birth to her son Damien in 2031, when she was 16; with considerable help from her parents (also her sister Annabell), she was able to stay in school and go on to college anyways. Despite the practical problems present in this situation, it didn't appear to drag down her spirit at all. Also, during the 2030 attack on Heartwood, her right eye was cut out and stolen by Elliot Monaghan. She got a transplant after some waiting, but it didn't match her original color at all; this is why she's got different-colored eyes now. She currently works in a tailor shop, and intends to open one of her own eventually. Random Facts * Libby started dyeing her hair two colors at once, split down the middle, when she got her new eye. However, she went back to the green after about a year of that. * The only breakfast cereals Libby will buy are the Halloween-themed kind you can only get in October. She'll stock up for the year while they're available and then eat it year-round. Category:CamChars